In Fraganti
by KandraK
Summary: Continuación de "Querido Light" y "Ansiedad".. LIGHT DESCUBRE LA TRAICIÓN DE MISA. / Lemmon LxMisa en el segundo capítulo / última parte de la trilogía
1. Chapter 1

Hola! Este fanfic está dividido en 2, la razón es que quise probar con más estilos y… (mentira, ama los reviews y lo hace por eso)… ok no xD ya, la verdad es que me di cuenta que sería algo largo y pesado, así que decidí cortarlo.

Este fanfic va **dedicado** a **Rox**, una fiel lectora y amante de mis "limonadas". Gracias por tu apoyo, tus reviews tan hermosos y la interacción escritora-lectora y persona-persona que me has ofrecido.

**ANTES DE LEER:**

-ESTE FANFIC ES LA TERCERA PARTE DE LA SAGA DE LEMMONS LxMisa de mi autoría. Para entender mejor, recomiendo que primero lean "Querido Light" y "Ansiedad".

-Puede que contenga algunos temas un poco incómodos para algunas personas

-Contiene OoC

-**Este capítulo NO contiene Lemmon, pero sí un juego previo a la relación sexual.**

-Al publicar el otro capítulo, el fanfic será cambiado a categoría M

.-.-.-.

**IN FRAGANTI**

Las teclas habían dejado de sonar. Ahora apretaba las piernas pegadas a su pecho con fuerza mientras delicadamente mordía su labio recubierto con rastros invisibles de merengue y chocolate.

Ignoraba en qué día de la semana estarían, pero la fecha que mostraba la computadora de escritorio decía que era 14 de julio*. Inspiró y dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás en completo silencio. De reojo pudo observar a su compañero de investigación reposando sobre su silla. Sus brazos estaban cruzados y su cabeza colgaba hasta recargar el mentón sobre su propio pecho, pero mantenía aquel porte que seguramente era la razón de su popularidad entre las chicas.

"Es normal", pensaba al verlo dormido después de una pesada jornada de trabajo de 45 horas casi ininterrumpidas. Light Yagami no estaba acostumbrado a pasar noche tras noche sin poder descansar, pero aun así lo hacía _por el bien de la investigación_.

Por eso, a veces Elle Lawliet se planteaba la _posibilidad de llegar a considerar la idea_ de sentir algo de lástima por el hombre al que literalmente había atado su vida con unas esposas que lo arrastraban a donde fuera que él se dirigiera. Pero, "era inevitable" se repetía una y otra vez en su mente al recordar el momento en que había comenzado con ese castigo hacia quien a sus ojos, seguía siendo un niñato. Un niñato asesino, pero niñato aun así.

Él lo intuía. Ambos eran un par de grandísimos hipócritas, odiándose con la intensidad de dos archienemigos de historieta, disfrazados con una relación de amistad. Light no podía ser su amigo, nunca podría serlo. ¿Cómo podría considerarse amigo del asesino que buscaba? ¿Cómo ser amigo de alguien cuya novia llevaba meses buscándolo por placer sexual?

Era imposible.

"Amane Misa…" cruzó por su mente. Regresó la mirada hacia la enorme pantalla sobre él y se llevó un pulgar a la boca. Momentos antes su ordenador había mostrado que eran las 3.50 am, por lo que seguramente Misa Amane estaría dormida y conectar las cámaras con la intensión de espiarla sería una estúpida y arriesgada pérdida de tiempo.

Cerró sus ojos completamente negros por la excesiva dilatación de sus pupilas y recargó su barbilla sobre sus rodillas. Era inevitable tomarse un par de minutos de descanso cuando todo estaba en completo silencio, con los investigadores en sus respectivas habitaciones, Light en su silla y ninguna información entrante. Era inevitable dirigir una y otra vez sus pensamientos ansiosos al recuerdo del cuerpo de la modelo.

_Era inevitable querer verla. _Pues sus caricias le hacían sentir humano y le llenaban de sensaciones mil veces mejores que las que alguna vez había tenido en la vida. No era satisfacción psicológica ni emocional. Era satisfacción física aquella que una vez que la había sentido, su cuerpo no podía dejar de pedir y que sólo podía ser ofrecida por ella...

Una pequeña vibración en sus vaqueros lo distrajo de sus planes de repasar la información en su cabeza. Con algo de torpeza sacó su teléfono móvil entre el estrecho espacio de la bolsa de su arrugado pantalón y lo abrió con solo un par de dedos. En la pantalla de inicio podía divisar la leyenda "1 mensaje nuevo", que lo hizo arquear una ceja al instante.

Cerró el celular tras leer el mensaje de texto y lo colocó en el escritorio con suma delicadeza. Su mirada se volvió una vez más al homicida a su lado y llevó su índice izquierdo hacia sus propios labios, pensando en las posibilidades que habría de que despertara pronto.

"36%" decía en su mente. Una probabilidad bastante alta para sus fines, pero baja para su ansiedad. Entonces dirigió una de sus manos grises hacia el teclado frente a él y levantándolo con sumo cuidado, recorrió la parte inferior hasta dar con la ranura donde se encontraba escondida una llave de emergencia. Esconderla en un lugar tan básico como ese era tan arriesgado y descuidado, que incluso lograba _parecer_ buena idea.

Pero meter una llave y abrir unas esposas era un proceso tardado cuando lo que se quería era hacer la menor cantidad de ruido posible. Tras tres o quizás cinco minutos, logró liberarse de su autoimpuesto castigo y con el objeto de metal que tanto lo incomodaba, ató a Light Yagami a la silla que ahora quedaba vacía.

Devolvió la llave y se marchó del lugar con su silencioso caminar. Subió tres pisos utilizando las escaleras, pero eso no parecía importar al momento de repetir las palabras que habían aparecido momentos antes en su móvil. "Eres un grosero. ¿No vas a venir hoy? Te estoy esperando hace media hora"

_Hace 40 minutos, para ser más exactos. _

"Vaya, al fin llegas. ¿Sabes que es una falta de respeto hacer esperar tanto a una mujer?, _baka" _

Esa chillona voz había llamado su atención apenas había entrado a la habitación. Su dueña resultaba ser desesperante, pero endemoniadamente sensual, sobre todo en ese momento, que lo había recibido a luz media y cortinas cerradas. Pero la iluminación era lo de menos, lo verdaderamente sensual se encontraba en ella: Un baby doll rojo semitransparente con encaje blanco que acentuaba cada una de sus curvas y que la hacía parecer un exquisito caramelo.

"Estar atado a tu novio no es algo de lo que me pueda librar tan fácilmente, Amane Misa" mencionaba con su voz monocorde al momento en que caminaba hacia ella con lentitud, escaneándola con la mirada. Comiéndola con la mente.

"Pues tú tienes la culpa por esa tonta idea de mantener a mi Light contigo todo el tiempo" alegó cuando se vio atrapada entre la pared y el cuerpo de su amante. Tragó saliva. El hombre frente a ella ahora tenía ambos brazos a cada lado de su cabeza y se acercaba a ella con una lentitud torturadora.

"No creo que en realidad quieras discutir sobre eso ahora, ¿o sí, Amane?". Su tono de voz había cambiado, si bien era grave, la ronquez de ésta comenzaba a jugar con sus tonalidades para lograr un estilo seductor que le provocó un escalofrío a la rubia al momento de escucharlo cerca de su oreja, y el cual no pasó desapercibido por el joven detective. "Luces nerviosa"

"Ner-viosa ¿yo?…n-no" mencionó con un leve sonrojo. Sus encuentros con Ryuuzaki no eran iguales bajo ninguna circunstancia. Ambos habían acordado, sin palabras, realizar juegos y fantasías que hicieran interesante cada uno de sus momentos juntos, pero por alguna razón, ella terminaba poniéndose nerviosa cada vez.

"¿Segura?" inquirió a su oído pegando su cuerpo, un poco menos encorvado que de costumbre, al de la rubia. Luego de una nueva reacción de la chica, su cabeza fue bajando hasta encontrarse con su cuello, donde comenzó a exhalar con suavidad para que el aire caliente de su boca chocara con su tersa piel. "Eres una chica muy mentirosa, Kira"

En otras situaciones, ella sin duda alguna se indignaría. Sí, era Kira, pero eso no debía saberlo él y el simple hecho de que lo infiriera, le hacía enojar y dudar de sus capacidades de actriz. Pero ¿qué podía hacer? Sin duda alguna la idea de policía-criminal le excitaba en sobremanera. Sabía que Ryuuzaki no llegaría a los extremos de cumplir una fantasía que involucrara el golpearla, pero sí podría ser capaz de insultarla directa o indirectamente con sus suposiciones durante sus juegos preliminares.

"Yo…" comenzó al mismo ritmo que el temblor de su cuerpo, Ryuuzaki había comenzado a deslizar la yema de uno de sus dedos por su figura. "Yo no soy Kira, estúpido", y entonces un pequeño gemido escapó.

"No has negado ser una mentirosa". Mencionó antes de acariciar su cuello con excesiva suavidad. Sus labios apenas se posaban sobre éste, pero aun a la distancia lo recorría de arriba abajo. Sin pensarlo dos veces, el dedo que había recorrido el baby doll paró su tarea y dio paso al agarre que su mano completa ejerció sobre su pierna desnuda. "Además, me has ofendido"

"Y-Yo… ngh…". Ella no pudo defenderse, su cuello esta vez ya era devorado por la hábil boca de su atacante, causándole un nuevo escalofrío que bajó hasta su entrepierna, haciendo que esta se contrajera en un apretón. "Yo no miento"

"Sin embargo, le eres infiel a tu querido Light" su aliento volvía a jugar una vez más con ella. Pronto, acercó sus labios a los de la mujer frente a él y los juntó en un beso que de dulce pasó a apasionado.

Ella ahogó un gemido al sentir el juego de sus labios intercalándose con el de sus lenguas. Le parecía maravilloso hasta dónde había sido capaz de llegar con ese hombre que poco a poco la había vuelto loca a tal forma de creerlo necesario, pues él, sin chistar, había asistido a cada una de sus citas planeadas estratégicamente para realizarse antes, después y algunas veces durante** el periodo de menstruación de la modelo.

Era molesto tener que consumir pastillas o comprar preservativos que sólo le hacían sentir irritada. Era mejor así, al _natural._ Además, al planear cuidadosamente los días de sus encuentros, podrían tener la libertad de hacerlo donde, cuando y cuantas veces quisieran.

Definitivamente, ninguno imaginaría a su amante en aquella faceta. Él nunca expresaba emociones en voz o reacciones corporales. No, él parecía inhumano, sin embargo con ella se daba el lujo de actuar como lo que era: un hombre de casi 25 años.

_Hombre. _Esa era la estúpida palabra que lo resumía todo. A Misa le encantaba por ser un hombre lo suficientemente maduro para complacerla. Ryuuzaki era un hombre y Light sólo un adolescente.

"Pero esto te gusta, ¿no es así, Kira?" volvió a preguntar él buscando reconocimiento. Sin que ella se diera cuenta, la había volteado para que quedara de espaldas, oprimiéndola contra la pared como si fuera un cateo. Él comenzó a recorrer sus muslos desde abajo hasta llegar a sus firmes glúteos descubiertos. Sus dientes mordían uno de los delicados hombros de la actriz y sus cuerpos, completamente pegados entre sí, comenzaron a frotarse por iniciativa de la modelo sintiendo así, la reacción que la situación provocaba en la entrepierna del investigador.

"S…No, no me gusta. Estás abusando de mí", se mordía los labios. El calor que albergaba su cuerpo en ese momento era nada comparado con la humedad que sentía en su entrepierna. Su acusador estaba proporcionándole caricias que iban más allá de lo que podía soportar. Su piel se erizaba al contacto de aquellos dedos esqueléticos que sabían jugar bien con cada parte de su cuerpo.

"Sigues mintiendo", mencionó cerca de la oreja, haciendo que la rubia se mordiera los labios y retorciera su cuello.

"¿Y qué?" arqueó la espalda "¿me arrestarás?" ella sonrió ante la idea y una pequeña risa de _diversión_ salió de su boca cuando se sintió dirigida hacia la cama y empujada a ésta.

L se coló entre las piernas abiertas de Misa y creó soporte con sus manos para quedar cara a cara. En ese momento ambos cometieron lo que quizá era el mayor error en su relación meramente sexual: se miraron a los ojos como rara vez lo hacían.

Se miraron y toda aquella atmósfera de deseo desapareció.

Ella se perdió en la mirada ónix del hombre: era fría, intimidante, pero subnormalmente bella; él analizó la contraria encontrándose con dos avellanas llenas de dulzura e ingenuidad. No cabía duda, si ella era Kira, estaba siendo mandada y utilizada. Alguien con una mirada como la suya no podía actuar por su propia cuenta, no podía ser una asesina por placer.

Ryuuzaki dejó caer su cuerpo en la cama, claramente hipnotizado por ella. Comprendía que la fantasía había quedado atrás por aquel cruce de miradas que ambos habían estado evitando desde hacía mucho tiempo y que ahora no podían terminar. Inconscientemente, dirigió una de sus manos a la mejilla de Misa y acarició su rostro con las yemas de sus dedos. Ella cerró los ojos al contacto, era recorrida con sumo cuidado, como si fuera la más costosa y perfecta creación de la historia.

Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de la chica, los dedos del pelinegro fueron bajando por su cuello y recorrieron la tela sobre sus senos con delicadeza.

"Ryuuzaki", musitó ella con un extraño brillo en sus ojos ahora abiertos. Colocó una mano en su mejilla y lo jaló hacia ella para unir sus labios en un beso lleno de ternura. El primero y el único que se habían dado de esa forma.

Él lo correspondió. Ese simple beso, por alguna razón, le estaba produciendo escalofríos que se concentraban en la región de su corazón y que lo hacían cerrar los ojos para disfrutar del contacto. Elle acariciaba las curvas de la modelo mientras Misa hurgaba entre sus largos y oscuros cabellos.

La lentitud de sus movimientos ya no era desesperante ni torturadora y el peso del cuerpo del detective no era una molestia. Ella necesitaba sentirlo. Necesitaba abrazarlo con tanta fuerza que sus cuerpos terminaran fusionándose. Necesitaba continuar con aquello aunque eso significara confirmar que estaba cometiendo la estupidez más grande de su vida.

"Ryuuzaki", volvió a escapar de su boca en un suspiro cuando posó sus manos en la playera blanca del chico sobre ella y la jaló hacia arriba para poder quitarla. Luego, el pelinegro se deshizo de su pantalón y volvió a pegar su anatomía a la de Misa.

Sus cuerpos sintieron un retortijón en cuanto sus torsos chocaron. El contacto de sus pieles desnudas fácilmente podía compararse con la gloria. Las respiraciones entrecortadas por el beso eran cada vez más ligeras, como si sus propios movimientos y sus propias caricias, los arrullaran e invitaran a dormir toda la noche en esa posición.

¿Cómo habían pasado de la lujuria a la ternura? ¿Cómo se habían dejado llevar por solamente una mirada? Aquello que estaban haciendo no estaba permitido, ambos lo sabían, pero aun así ninguno de los dos se atrevía a detenerlo... Y no lo detenían porque sabían que no había vuelta atrás, en los ojos de Misa se observaba algo más que deseo y necesidad sexual. Se veía ansiedad, se veía placer, se veía lo prohibido…

"Hazme el amor, Ryuuzaki"

_Se veía amor. _

Él se detuvo un momento a analizar la situación. Si era un truco para conseguir su confianza, no le resultaría; sin embargo, el sonrojo de sus tersas mejillas le indicaban todo lo contrario. Todo era genuino, ella en realidad estaba rompiendo el trato que cualquier par de amantes tenían: no enamorarse.

Ella se incorporó apoyándose en sus manos y le dio un fugaz beso en los labios que tomó desprevenido al pelinegro. Éste, sin decir una sola palabra se abalanzó sobre la rubia una vez más y comenzó a saborear su cuello.

Giraron en la cama. Entre caricias y roces de labios, una pequeña ventisca atravesó la habitación desde la entrada. Al escuchar la puerta abrirse se giraron hacia ella. No había tiempo de cubrirse y mucho menos de despegarse. El sonido de las cadenas chocando contra el piso acompañaba a la voz que con agresividad había llamado a la única mujer del edificio y la había sobresaltado.

En la puerta, Light Yagami los estaba observando.

_.-.-.-._

_**No se necesita cuenta en FF para dejar un review.**_

*14 de julio es mi cumple nvn

**El sexo sin protección durante la menstruación es un arma de doble filo. Las ventajas son varias, entre ellas: disminuye los cólicos, incrementa (bastante) el placer producido en la mujer durante la práctica y a la hora del orgasmo y disminuye muchísimo el riesgo de embarazo; pero entre las desventajas, claro está, aumenta el riesgo de una infección o ETS. #DatoCurioso

**Hasta el siguiente capítulo~ **


	2. Chapter 2

Hi! Al parecer les gustó la primera parte… Espero les guste esta segunda, es un poco (muy poco) perversa uvu. A diferencias de lo que muchas imaginaron… no habrá peleas a golpes n.n… aunque debería! Me imagino a L dando sus patadotas en boxer negro (Com tu mi beibi beibi)

Notas:

-**Leves sugerencias Yaoi** (sólo en pensamientos, en **ningún momento** describo una relación sexual homosexual, sólo uso una palabra relacionada)

-Contene OoC

-Contiene Lemmon LxMisa

-Death Note y sus personajes no me pertenece, pero debería, porque L es todo un sueño *heart*

**In fraganti**

Un milímetro. Sólo un milímetro más de abertura y sus globos oculares hubieran salido de sus cuencas. Sus párpados dolían, pero es que aquella escena tan paranormal solamente podía ser causa de una mala broma jugada por su mente por el sueño que no había podido consolar desde que escuchó a L liberarse de su amarre.

Descubrir dónde se metía siempre que desaparecía era lo de menos, descubrir que su peón estaba traicionándolo con su enemigo era lo verdaderamente grave. A Elle lo conocía tan a la perfección como seguramente el otro lo conocía a él. Ambos eran mentes prodigios, intelectos superiores. Sólo entre genios se lograban conocer sin necesidad de palabras.

Y por eso era que justamente no entendía.

"¡Misa!, ¡Ryuuzaki!" –Gritó enronqueciendo su voz, mostrando la blancura de sus perfectos colmillos "¿Qué significa esto?"

Pero no hubo respuesta, en la cara de la modelo podía observarse miedo, pero también algo que Light no supo reconocer, algo que ella nunca había demostrado con él.

Ella se sentía libre, independiente, correspondida. Ese tipo frente a la puerta no era más que un estúpido y cruel asesino que se aprovechaba de ella haciéndole creer que la amaba mientras se acostaba con otras… En cambio Ryuuzaki… él no lo haría, él nunca se metería con nadie más porque sus habilidades sociales no lo permitirían. ÉL SERÍA COMPLETAMENTE SUYO.

"¿Desde hace cuánto me estás siendo infiel, perra asquerosa?" demandó una respuesta acercándose a la cama tal cual como un cazador a su presa. La posición que mantenían los dos amantes en ese momento se rompió en un sobresalto.

"Controla tus palabras, Yagami Light" ordenó el mayor de la habitación, empujando con algo de fuerza a la rubia para que se protegiera. Aquella simple frase acompañada de una penetrante mirada fue suficiente para lograr que el castaño parara su marcha y tragara saliva de forma pesada.

"Desgraciado…" soltó al aire y tras esa palabra, pudo notar en la cara de Ryuuzaki una pequeña sonrisa de cinismo.

"Cinco meses, Yagami Light" susurró logrando una expresión de repulsión en la cara del menor. Sobre su hombro, una divertida Misa asomaba sus ojos brillando de adrenalina. Una risilla salió de su boca, ella estaba anteponiéndose a quien hasta esa mañana era el amo de su vida y sus acciones.

No podía negarlo, ella estaba disfrutando ese momento como ningún otro.

"¡¿Cinco meses?!" Light comenzó a sudar frio. Aquellos imbéciles se habían atrevido a engañarlo durante tanto tiempo, quien sabe cuántas veces. ¡Esos estúpidos se habían burlado de él y de su inteligencia! ¡¿Cómo osaban?! ¡¿Cómo era posible que Misa se revelara de esa forma?! "Pedazos de…"

"¿Por qué no te vas, Light?" preguntó el pelinegro a lo que Light intentó responder con un golpe y un simple no me des órdenes, pero que fue interrumpido por un inesperado beso de la rubia hacia Ryuuzaki.

Muy a lo contrario de lo que todos pensaban, ella no era (tan) tonta, sabía que si era golpeada o dañada de alguna manera por el castaño, Rem saldría en su defensa y lo mataría. De esa forma, aprovechó la ventaja que tenía por sobre Light e interfirió entre los dos cuerpos, sentándose sobre Ryuuzaki con una pierna a cada lado de su cuerpo. Aquello tomó por sorpresa a ambos chicos que miraron con perplejidad la escena.

"No dejes que ese niño nos interrumpa" susurró la rubia sosteniendo con sus palmas el mentón de del detective para jalarlo hacia ella. Al terminar de hablar, volvió a juntar sus labios haciendo que los otros correspondieran con la misma maldad que ella había impuesto. Él también disfrutaba de la presencia de Light observando aquella escena que hería su orgullo de hombre.

Ryuuzaki no podía ni quería desperdiciar aquella triple oportunidad que se le estaba presentando. No sólo recibiría el placer que su cuerpo tanto pedía, sino que había descubierto que Misa había cambiado su "enamoramiento" hacia él, y sobre todo, dañaría a Light de una forma monumental.

Sonrió ante la idea, mordiendo el labio de Misa en el proceso. Ella, en un impulso, lo empujó haciéndolo rebotar sobre el colchón para después apoderarse de su cuello. L colocó sus manos sobre los firmes glúteos de la modelo, acariciando con las puntas de sus dedos. Con palmas ahuecadas fue subiendo y bajando en círculos dejando en su camino unas pequeñas marcas rojizas.

Light, sin poder creer el atrevimiento de aquellas dos personas, decidió alejarse de ese lugar que sólo le causaba coraje y así poder utilizar las grabaciones a su conveniencia, sin embargo una imagen cruzó por su mente tan rápido como se fue: Si tenía suerte, esa estúpida rubia gritaría el verdadero nombre de su enemigo.

Volteó a mirarlos: Ryuuzaki ahora tenía ambas manos sobre el colchón, siendo apresadas por las de su escultural y supuestamente _muy hermosa_ novia. Al ver aquella imagen, algo se encendió en Light Yagami. No era deseo ni lujuria, sino morbo.

Decidió quedarse y dirigiéndose al sofá se percató de que aquello que estaba presenciando era más que un acto de pasión y calentura de dos personas; era una pelea de poder, un acto de dominación al cual Ryuuzaki estaba cediendo de la forma más estúpida.

Yagami sentía una mezcla de decepción, emoción y asco. ¿Cómo era posible que aquel hombre tan reservado, inteligente e inexpresivo, dejara verse en una situación como esa? Se estaba dejando ver tan débil, tan sumiso…

Tan humano como para dejarse guiar por sus instintos primitivos. Tan humano como para incorporarse en la cama y destrozar la _ridícula_ prenda que la rubia _sin chiste_ tenía puesta…

Tras haber desgarrado la tela que cubría a Misa, Lawliet aventuró su boca hacia los pechos que tenía frente a él. Aún si pasara mucho tiempo y las cosas se llegaran a tornar aburridas, algo era innegable: Amane lo volvía loco. La suavidad de sus pechos era tal que parecían dos bombones hechos a la perfección para que no perdieran la textura ni el sabor; y el olor de su piel lo embriagaba con la potencia de la bebida más alcoholizada existente.

L bajó rozando el abdomen plano con la punta de su lengua, guiándose por aquella sensación y el calor que iba en aumento conforme más abajo estaba. Luego, él se detuvo un momento y miró hacia arriba, intentando buscar los ojos caoba de su amante. Sin éxito, dirigió uno de sus dedos esqueléticos hacia la prenda y la hizo a un lado para aproximar su boca hacia la flor frente a él. A pesar de llevar cinco meses en aquella situación, eran contadas las ocasiones en las que él se animaba a realizar sexo oral a la modelo y eso, por supuesto, la molestaba.

La molestaba porque aquel hombre manejaba su lengua a la perfección y se atrevía a privarla de aquella exquisita experiencia. Pero ahora, a media luz y con Light observándolos, él estaba dispuesto a hacerla sentir su superioridad.

Como si de un imán se tratara, su lengua fue atraída hacia los labios vaginales de la actriz, jugando con lentitud, acariciando sus formas.

"Mh" logró emitir la chica en un suspiró, el contacto había hecho que su piel se erizara. Pronto comenzó a sentir como la velocidad de los movimientos recibidos aumentaba. Aquel músculo invasor se movía frenéticamente de arriba abajo, sumergiéndose en ella, lamiendo hasta la última gota de su esencia.

"¡Ah, Ryuuzaki!" gimió "¡SÍ! ¡Sigue, sigue!" Las _cosquillas_ que estaba recibiendo la transportaban a un paraíso completamente diferente al que la había acostumbrado. Aquellos movimientos la obligaban a enredar sus delicados dedos entre el grueso y oscuro cabello de su _amigo_, sólo con la intensión de sumergirlo aún más en ella.

Pequeñas risas seguidas de gemidos escapaban de su boca. Ese hombre le había demostrado infinidad de veces que su lengua era espectacular durante sus besos, pero aquello superaba todas las expectativas creadas por su mente al momento de su llegada a la habitación. Tenía pasión, agilidad, maestría.

"Holy Shit!"- gritó descaradamente arqueando la espalda para posteriormente jalar de sus cabellos con fuerza. Ryuuzaki, reprimiendo un grito de dolor y excitado por escuchar aquella frase en boca de la rubia, entendió que debía parar. Luego ella se apresuró a quitar los boxers del pelinegro con respiración agitada.

Light, como un reflejo, frunció el ceño. Su orgullo se sintió atacado al momento en que ella dejó al descubierto el miembro de L y se relamió los labios a la vista. Apretó sus propios antebrazos al ver cómo aquel estúpido detective tenía mucho más que aportar que él. Maldijo a sus adentros, ¿así que por eso Misa había dejado de insistirle en tener relaciones de nueva cuenta?

"Qué grosera eres, Amane Misa" mencionó con media sonrisa en boca

"¡Es una güarra, más bien!" interfirió Light con brazos cruzados, recibiendo una mirada fulminante por parte del detective mayor, luego, volvió a recargarse en el respaldo del sofá y continuar observando aquello que de entrada, le parecía de lo más aburrido.

La rubia no tomó importancia a los comentarios, el calor de su cuerpo era tal que anulaba todos los sentidos. Se lamió los labios una vez más y pasó un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja. Deseaba probar a Ryuuzaki cuanto antes, regresarle todo aquel placer que él le había brindado. Intentó acercarse, pero la mano de Ryuuzaki la detuvo y la guió hasta su altura.

"Ahora no, Misa"

"Ry-Ryuuzaki" tartamudeó, sus mejillas comenzaban a adquirir un ardor que solamente podía relacionarlo con sonrojación. Las palabras de Ryuuzaki le parecían hermosas: tan serenas, tan seguras. "Te…"

"Misa…" Interrumpió con un beso. Bajo ninguna circunstancia ella debía decir lo que estaba pensando. No frente a Light, no en ese momento. La tomó por la cintura y la dirigió hacia el lugar al que debía ir. Ella comenzó a bajar poco a poco perdiendo su mirada entre sus mechones dorados sin contener un sonoro gemido que le provocó el sentir como sus paredes internas se expandían.

El castaño no pudo evitar alzar una ceja al presenciar aquel momento. No se necesitaba ser un completo genio para deducir que el sonrojo seguido de aquella frase interrumpida y el hecho de que le valiera poco que él estuviera ahí, significaba que aquella chiquilla obsesiva ahora diría "amar" a Ryuuzaki. Pero aquello, por más beneficioso que fuera para la persona, era una desventaja para el Dios. Que Misa Amane se enamorara de su archi-rival no estaba en sus planes de ninguna forma.

No, ella NO PODÍA estar enamorada de Ryuuzaki. De ser ese el caso, lo más seguro sería que la lengua se le soltara y terminara perjudicándolo. Pero era simplemente inevitable pensarlo al mirar como ella había comenzado a cabalgar apoyándose de sus brazos, sacando y metiendo la erección de L en su cuerpo.

Le daba rabia y asco tan sólo pensar en cómo esa _puta_ estaba disfrutando más con ese hombre tan bizarro que con Kira. ÉL ERA EL MÁS PODEROSO SER SOBRE LA TIERRA, Misa Amane debería sentirse agradecida y rogarle a ÉL que tuvieran una noche juntos. A ÉL y no a L. Misa Amane debió haberse vuelto loca de placer cuando accedió a hacerla suya muchos meses atrás, debió actuar como actuaba ahora con ese tipo tan extraño… Pero no lo había hecho.

Para Light, el simple hecho de ver como los pechos de la mujer se agitaban al compás de sus movimientos mientras su cara tenía un marcado color carmín, era vulgar. Era impropio de alguien que le ayudaba a crear una utopía.

Más tarde que pronto pudo observar el cambio de posiciones guiado por Ryuuzaki. Él se posicionó entre las piernas de Misa y las llevó hacia cada uno de sus hombros; luego, entró de una rápida estocada logrando que ella lanzara un grito que Light no supo categorizar. L comenzó con su trabajo de forma lenta, pero a medida que iba agarrando ritmo también aumentó la fuerza.

Kira observó de arriba abajo la escena. L después de todo no era tan subnormal como todos creían, incluso resultaba ser un buen amante. Movía con gran habilidad sus caderas y su pelvis, entrando y saliendo, entrando y saliendo. Logrando que Misa gimiera y gritara su pseudónimo con todo el cinismo del mundo.

En ese momento, algo llamó su atención produciéndole un escalofrío que culminó en un bulto bajo sus pantalones. Él se negó en un principio, no podía sentirse de esa forma con la escena tan repugnante que veía, pero no podía evitarlo… Le excitaba el poder que Ryuuzaki estaba demostrando al tener a una chica completamente a su merced.

Le excitaba que sobre sus ojeras se encontrara una mirada ardiendo de salvajismo y supremacía.

Pensó entonces en la posibilidad de entrometerse. Ir más allá de todas las normas sociales convencionales y unirse a aquella aparente diversión con el único objetivo de humillar a L. Buscaba someterlo, sodomizarlo. ¡Quería demostrar lo inferior que ese estúpido detective era!

Pero no.

El Dios del Nuevo Mundo no podía rebajarse a dar y darse placer con tan poca cosa como esos dos animales. De tal forma, desabrochó su pantalón y con cuidado reveló su erección. Recargó uno de sus brazos sobre el respaldo del sofá y con la mano libre comenzó a tratarse. Su agarre subía y bajaba al ritmo que deseaba, porque solamente él sabía exactamente qué hacer. Solamente él era digno de sí.

"¡Sigue, maldita sea!" vociferó Misa con ojos cerrados

"¿P-Por qué?" preguntó con palabras entrecortadas por la agitación de su respiración. Quería escucharla, quería que revelara que él era mucho mejor que su novio

"¡Sigue, joder!" imploró mientras rasguñaba la piel del ojinegro, logrando que ambos hombres sintieran escalofríos "¡Dios mío, L!, ¡Ah! ¡Más fuerte, más fuerte, maldita sea!"

Aquello último sólo logró prenderlo más. Aunque ella "no lo sabía", estaba gritando su nombre verdadero y eso le provocaba escalofrios. Escuchar como lo nombraba entre jadeos era simplemente sublime.

Misa apretó sus paredes internas logrando expulsar un gruñido de placer de la garganta del detective. Ella bajó sus piernas y comenzó a subir y bajar su propia cadera en círculos, ayudándole al L. Quería más, quería que aquella sensación se intensificara, deseaba que entrara la totalidad de su miembro y de forma ridícula sus testículos. Su cuerpo se empapaba de sudor y el mantener sus ojos abiertos se estaba volviendo una tarea imposible. Rasguñaba las sábanas, se mordía sus propias muñecas, estaba logrando el orgasmo más intenso de aquellos 5 meses.

Light, al percatarse de la maestría en sus movimientos, aumentó la velocidad de sus masturbaciones, emitiendo un par de gemidos casi inaudibles.

"Madita sea, L, eso... Eso fue tan..." Amane no podía terminar aquellas frases. Su cuerpo aún se retorcía por pequeñas punzadas concentradas en su entrepierna. Su rostro tenía una gran sonrisa de satisfacción.

"¿Fue?" jadeó "¿Quién dijo que he terminado?" una media sonrisa apareció en su rostro, entonces se apresuró a salir de ella y dirigir por segunda vez su boca a su sexualidad. La probó, estaba notablemente más húmeda, más salada por la mezcla de sus jugos y su sudor. Dicha acción era la más deliciosa tortura. ¡Ryuuzaki era tan cruel como para jugar con su cuerpo en su momento más sensible!

"¡B-basta, basta! No ¡Sigue! Mmh..."

Ryuuzaki paró sus acciones y subió hasta ella para robarle un beso desesperado.

"Te amo, Ryuuzaki" susurró al fin ella, tensando todo el cuerpo de L y dejando a un desconcertado Light. Acto seguido, tomó aire para incorporarse y se dirigió hacia la entre pierna de L, buscando acomodarse de la mejor forma posible para dar una buena vista a Light. Eso, por supuesto no le gustaba a L por creer que ella le coqueteaba a Light de alguna forma mientras estaba con él. Misa Amane era solamente suya en cuerpo y al parecer, ahora también en mente.

Comenzó saboreando su longitud. La mezcla de sabores era penetrante pero su textura la motivó a introducirlo en su boca. Por momentos le excitaba la idea de verse lo más _puta_ posible, de introducir y sacar aquel trozo de carne de su boca con gran lujuria, como si de una golosina se tratara. Gozaba ver como la piel gris de su amante se erizaba al contacto con su saliva; amaba sentir los movimientos punzantes del miembro de Ryuuzaki jugando dentro de su boca.

Continuó con su trabajo de forma desesperada. Entraba y salía del cero perfecto que creaba su boca al ritmo del juego de autosatisfacción de Light Yagami. En un momento, comenzó a succionar transformando los jadeos de Ryuuzaki en gemidos y gruñidos que no pudieron ser evitados.

La cara de Light dennotaba adrenalina, estaba viendo la debilidad del gran L en su estado más puro. Se sentía superior, se sentía a punto de vencer a ese tipo en cuanto a elegancia sexual, pero un extraño movimiento cambio su rostro. Ryuuzaki desesperado por el orgasmo al que estaba llegando, presionó la cabeza de Misa para evitar que se alejara. Misa abrió los ojos exageradamente al sentir como su boca se llenaba de un líquido caliente el cuál (en su mayoría) terminó dejando caer sobre el vientre plano del pelinegro.

Al ver aquella acción de dominio, Light apretó los dientes. Los movimientos que se brindaba con su mano aumentaron en habilidad y fuerza logrando que no pudiera controlar la eyaculación que manchó su camisa café.

"Te amo, Ryuuzaki" volvió a repetir la rubia mientras se recostaba sobre su pecho pegajoso por sudor. Light clavó la mirada en ella. Esa estúpida chica había cambiado su devoción hacia el Dios del Nuevo Mundo para dejarse consentir por un mono superdesarrollado.

Y eso definitivamente estaba en contra de sus planes.

Con el reloj marcando más de las 5.23am, Misa comenzó a quedarse dormida ignorando al hombre de las cadenas. En aquel cuarto se respiraba la consumación de un acto de poder, de humillación, de rebeldía y, bajo la penetrante mirada del máximo asesino serial en la historia, se respiró la adrenalina de la muerte próxima.

./././.

_"Así pues, mirar no bastaba: mirar en silencio, deseando, es alejar, distanciarse, añorar desde algún punto solitario; y esa no es la expresión silenciosa del amor, porque no llega, no alcanza, se agota en ese deseo lejano." _

(Somoza, José Carlos. _Silencio de Blanca_, 1996)

./././.

**No se necesita cuenta en FF para dejar un Review**

Convivencia con la autora!:

¿qué me dicen? ¿Les gustó? *^* me emocioné escribiendo jaja, mendigos chamacos... Quién fuera Misa, me cae... Bueno, con esto llegamos al fin de la trilogía basada en Querido Light (el cual solo iba a ser un oneshot y gracias a ustedes llegó a los 3 lemmons) =D

Dato curioso, mi idea era que Light se sumara, pero cuando puse que Miisa se habia enamorado, todo cambió xD espero les haya gustado unu sean sinceras~... Nos leemos en mis próximos trabajos n.n/

**Rox**: me alegra que te gustara! Jaja yo también se eso de las miradas profundas cof cof… digo, me han contado también xD yo también me imagino a L todo un perverso, asdf es que esa habilidad para hacer nudos con los rabos de cereza… pf!... jaja y me voy a creer eso de mi narrativa, eh? xD ¨*hace reverencia*

**Masha Rue**: Misa se enamoróoo~ me sorprendería que no lo hiciera xD me sorprendió incluso que no lo hiciera desde la primera vez… y no es que me guste jugar con el equilibrio mental de mis lectoBUENO SÍ… xD un poquito nvn pero así me dejan reviews bien chulos y me hacen sentir bonito. Y NO! No quiero llenarlos de hijos xD, aquello que escribí, de hecho, es seguro… digo… me han contado eh? …

**Nit**: revive, revive! Jaja en serio muchas gracias por tus palabras *-*

**R. Malina Westerna**: Sí pude y lo hice jaja xD pero he aquí el final de aquello. Termina de colapsar~

**Tsukiyomi Sora: **Jaja gracias n/n que bien que te haya gustado

**MizuhashiNeko**: Jaja! Por Rem, aquí está la continuación nvn


End file.
